Partners
by erickatie
Summary: This takes place after Yokas found out that Bosco had been lying to her about Cruz.


**This is a one shot… I was listening to the radio and heard this song and had to write this.**

The rain dripped down the window pane, in sync with the tears falling from Faith's eyes. She tried so hard to forget the good times. She remembered the day she stepped out of the cab at the academy, her heart racing, she stood staring at the guys around her. She felt so out of place but she didn't care. She knew this was what she wanted to do.

Through the noise of the crowded streets his voice seemed to carry. "Coming through people, move out of the way." He said pushing his way through the crowd. "What are you, tourist? Huh? Their not gonna teach you to be a cop out here, the action is inside. C'mon, man lets move it." He turned around surprised to see her standing there among all the men. "You're a recruit?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Uh,… yeah. Faith Yokas." She said shaking his hand.

"Mother?"

"Excuse me." She said confused.

"You look like a mother." He stated as he quickly headed towards the doors.

Faith looked down at her waist line. "Yeah actually I have to kids." She said stopping in mid-sentence. "You look like an ass."

That was the day that she knew she had to be his partner. She knew that with her grace and love for humanity, and with his balls and attitude that they would make the best cops ever to grace the streets of New York.

The lighting flashed and she jumped from her thoughts back to the present. How could he just walk away like there was never anything between them. She could feel it deep within her heart that there was something more there than just a partner, or a friend. She knew that she and him could have been so much more. She knew that they both kept it professional because of work and the kids and Fred. But now there was no Fred. And no Bosco.

How could she just give up with out a fight? She loved him first. How could she let some sergeant on the rag come between her and him? She couldn't. She rushed over to the door opening it, she paused to take a deep breath. She had to talk to him. They had to work things out. She couldn't live without him.

She was soaked from head to toe by the time she reached his apartment door. She stood staring at the green paint chipped door. A puddle surrounded her feet from the rain dripping from her clothes. "Faith, you can do this. Just knock on the door and tell him you love him." She swallowed hard, as she reached up to knock. She heard something crashing around inside of the apartment. "Bosco?" she said concerned. She reached out to take the door knob, it turned and opened as she touched it.

She carefully entered the dark room. Cautiously she looked around for any sign that he was in harm. She heard a moan come from the other room. She reached for her gun in her jacket. Bosco had told her it would be safer for her if she carried it with her at all times. She made her way through the dark apartment, watchfully making sure she didn't bump into anything. Her heart sunk as she entered his room. The lighting flashed giving her a front roll seat to the Bosco and Cruz picture show.

"Faith?" Bosco said as he squinted at the image behind Cruz. He flipped on the lamp by his bed. "Faith, what are you doing?" He pushed Cruz off from him and tuck the sheet around his waist, he walked over to her. "Are you crazy?" He took her gun from her, as she still had it pointed at the bed. "You could have killed me."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, her eyes staring directly at Cruz. "I'm sorry." She threw her hand up in the air and ran out of the room.

"Faith,… wait."

Cruz smirked. She knew that Faith had feelings for him, and she loved tarring Faith apart. "Let her go. She dropped you as her partner. She's a nobody."

Bosco couldn't believe that Cruz could be so cruel. "Shut-up, Cruz." He said as he ran after Faith, his hand holding tightly to the sheet around his waist. The rain still poured heavily outside, he searched the street for any sign of which way she might have gone. He heard a noise by the steps. He turned to see her throwing up. "Faith, what's wrong with you?"

She wiped the dribble of vomit from the corner of her mouth. "Go away, Bosco."

"No, not until you tell me why you're here. You said that are friendship was over. You asked Swersky for a new partner, and now you have me standing in the middle of the street, with a sheet wrapped around me and the rain pouring upon me." He walked closer to her. "Have you been crying?"

She never knew pain like this before. Sure it hurt when Fred left, but nothing like the damage she felt standing there looking him in the face. "Bos,…" She couldn't say it. The image she just seen played over and over in her head. "I thought that maybe we could work through this, but I realized it was a mistake."

"She's in love with you, you silly boy." Cruz said walking down the steps fully dressed.

Bosco looked at Faith. "No. No." He waited for Faith to respond, but she didn't. "Is this true? Are you in love with me?"

"Bosco, you have to be the stupidest guy in the precinct. Everyone there sees the puppy dog eyes you give one another. The way you defend each other. It's sickening." She walked between Faith and Bosco. "Go ahead, Faith. Tell him it didn't hurt you to see us tangled together upstairs."

Faith closed her eyes tight. She just had to wake up. The past year had to be a bad dream. She counted to three in her head and opened her eyes to see that she still stood there with Bosco looking at her with his mouth open and his forehead wrinkled. "Bosco,…. I'll see you at the station tomorrow." She walked away as did Cruz, both in separate directions, leaving Bosco standing there lost and confused.

The next morning Faith opened her eyes to see Bosco sitting on the coffee table staring at her. "Bosco,…"

"I did a lot of thinking last night and I remembered all the things that we have been through over the past ten years. All the laughs and crazy people we've taken down together, and I tried to picture me with someone-else. Sully, Davis, Cruz… but I couldn't. I couldn't because I was in love with you and I was just too stupid to see it. Faith, I'm sorry. I love you."

She moaned as a tear fell from her eyes. She reached over and cradled the back of his head, pulling him into her, she timidly kissed his soft and tender lips. He crawled upon her given in to all his hungers that he built up all these years for her. They knew that that day was the start of a beautiful partnership. Both professionally and in life.


End file.
